We don't have to dance
by LashiaTwain
Summary: Uehara Yui managed to drag Yamato Kansuke to the new club after they started on the policeforce. Unexpectedly, their superior Morofushi Taka'aki makes a surprise appearance, and Yamato Kansuke is certain the night is only going to get worse from that point on.


The club was _stank_ with the large amount of people there. He got some drinks for him and Yui, but where the hell was she?

Oh.

 _There_ she was. _Grinding. Booty. To. The. Floor._ He wanted to fully vacate the premises and drag her home to her mom so she could tell her not to do stuff like that, but Yui would put up the fight of a century and… He didn't want to be anywhere near where she was. The center of the clubs' attention. God, it was so _nasty_ in there.

He found a far-off corner of the bar, which was the best he could do, considering these conditions. He drank his own beer, completely content not to be part of any of the festivities. People passed around him, getting their drinks, getting to the floor. All running around each other, no one knowing each other. He'd never understand it, it was so esoteric and weird. He'd gone with a trusted friend, and he still felt like this was worse than a trip to the dentist as a child that hadn't brushed their teeth that morning.

Every once in a while, a young lady of the perusing kind, would sit next to him and try to chat up a conversation, and get a free drink out of it. He was quick to fix that. If she waited for him to mention a drink, he'd get the most expensive one there, then once the bartender put it in front of her, he'd finish his drink off no matter the amount left, and leave her there with the both tabs. He didn't feel bad, the only one who noticed was the bartender, and she wasn't saying no to have those girls shown off occasionally, the bartender had even told him she didn't understand why they were even trying. Well, he _thought_ only the bartender had noticed that.

A man around the same age as him, sat on the one seat next to him, _oh joy_ and ordered his own beer. Getting ready to leave, now that his solemn drinking had been ruined for what felt like the fifth time he didn't really care if Yui wasn't out of the center part of the dance club yet. She could take care of herself. She was a strong independent woman. Who dragged him there after having undressed for the night. He just wanted to go home to sleep, dammit. His leg hurts. Then another beer was placed in front of him, and the bartender motioned to the stranger next to him. Well, he could finish one more beer. He let go of the crutch once more, and drank a large gulp of the beer. "You look like you need to wake from death and return to life, my friend." What? What did this weirdo just say to him? Oh wait, no, he'd heard of that proverb before. To… turn a bad thing around? Stupid as sayings go. "I will, once I leave this stupid place. I'm Kansuke, don't talk to me, nice to meet you." That should get the message across. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other move to get up, and he got a bit smugger at the thought of scaring the weirdo off. But, that was apparently wrong. He just _repositioned_ himself to better look at Kansuke. Well, now he felt awkward. "It is nice to meet you. You are the newly appointed officer of Nagano the police force, are you not? Some old general haunts your name. Yamato Kansuke, I believe." Ugh, great. The weirdo knew who he was. However, he was right. So, he at least deigned to look at him again, when some kind of connection sparked in his beer-muddled mind. This guy looked familiar as well. Did he also work near the station? Impossible. Unless it was his local subway station. And as if the lightning struck, Yui was vertical and on their heads in no time. "Kan-chan! I see you've met our superior officer, Morofushi-san!" Morofushi, was his name. Kansuke's face hadn't flinched in the least, but he did feel extremely irked that this man was apparently his higher-ranking officer. Though perhaps he should feel more irked that he bought Kansuke a drink. "Trying to haze the new recruits, or are you only trying to discuss my namely heritage?" He hated this club. He hated Yui for bringing him here. He hated talking to this guy. He wanted to live under a bridge and never have to talk to anyone again. "Neither. I simply came to properly meet you again, Yamato-kun." Had he met this freak before? Oh wait, he had. Intro-week.

It was official. Yamato Kansuke was a fucking moron.

He very awkwardly grabbed his beer, his crutch, and offered Yui to take his seat, but she was apparently only there to get some liquid down after having danced for the, well, judging by the hands on his watch… 30 minutes. He'd been there thirty minutes. It had felt like three hours already. Was time nonexistent in this fucking world?

"Now, not because I'm pulling water to my own rice paddy, I am quite dejected that you did not remember me, Yamato-kun. You had your teachers at the academy raving about you. Some even calling my personally, to tell me you would be a great asset. I'm… if not dumbfounded, then let's say surprised, that you wouldn't remember me." As if Kansuke's life couldn't get any worse. Yui popped back up, and dragged Kansuke from his chair to stand, and then their superior to his feet as well. "Come on you dull boys! Let's dance!" She was practically screaming. All the people around her seemed to only rally it, not realizing she was being specific to two people only.

Kansuke didn't like a lot of people. Even if he did, he never truly connected with others. He'd only met extroverts after all. So, when he and Morofushi simultaneous said, in an equally iron-steady tone "We don't want to", their eyes shot to one another, in equal surprise. Had Yui not been so intoxicated, she would likely also have found it a bit strange. Not one to argue when she was longing for the dancefloor, she just stumbled back. The two male officers sat back down, each clearing their throat awkwardly. Well, Morofushi was clearing it awkwardly, Kansuke genuinely just had something stuck in his throat. Must've been a popcorn kernel.

"I see. It is a different body, but the same mind. That must be why you were so brilliantly reviewed by all who told me about you, Yamato-kun." It was beginning to freak Kansuke out how others had talked about him, to this guy, without him knowing. He wasn't exactly the kind of person who liked people to talk about him, even when he was present. "You keep saying weirdly old proverbs. You brought up in a catholic church, or did you actively look for that kind of books when you needed night material?" He should not make fun of his superior officer. _Why was he like this._

"It is fine, Yamato-kun. I know my way of speaking may seem old-fashioned. Neither, I must admit. My father would read me ancient books when he was still alive. He also spoke quite similarly to it, so I must suppose I've simply inherited it through him." Well, he took it well at least. Kansuke finished his beer, and asked for two more from the bartender. He didn't like owing someone. "We don't have to talk, you know." He still preferred to stay at home. "We don't have to dance, ether." Hear hear, Kansuke thought in agreement. Yui seemed to enjoy the dancefloor thou—oh no she's lying down now. She's pedaling forward using her feet. "I should go help—" He moved his hand to his crutch, when three others landed on the floor next to her, and they all ended up laughing together. "Well, maybe not." He'd never understand the club life.

"You must like her very much, Yamato-kun." Mustachio say what now? "What do you mean?" He punctuated with a sip of his beer, his gaze locked on Morofushi now. Sure, people had said that they were the perfect couple before. The people that didn't realize she was more of a sister, than his actual sister was. "You came here to keep an eye on her. It is very obvious. You have looked to her all through your time staying here, and dismissed several others who wanted your attention." Time to lecture the fancy schmancy detective boy here. "Alright listen up Eduardo Squiduardo, or whatever your name was. Yui dragged me here, because she wanted me to look for people. Not women. Because I do not like women. And I keep an eye out on her, because when she's had more than four drinks, I'm the one that has to carry her home to her mom and try to explain why she's on the top of a light post. So, don't try and tell me what I feel." His next sip of the beer was the best yet. The way that stupid officer had looked like Kansuke might've hovered above him like a demi-god.

"I see. I had my suspicions, but I couldn't be sure those were entirely objective." Kansuke stared now, as the other finished the beer that Kansuke had bought him. Oh. Well. This was awkward.

"Still think I'm here to haze new recruits, Yamato-kun?" It brought Kansuke back to the things he asked Morofushi before. Oh. _Oh._ "Unlike what you said, it is not the heritage of your name I came to discuss. I came to discuss nothing. It is the more apt, and more general ending to such a line of questioning."

Kansuke didn't have to ask what he meant by that. "So, when you say that you mean you're—" "Yes, I'm happy to see you. Considering this is a gay bar."

Kansuke was not gonna let Yui ever live this down. Not that she'd ever let him live this down, either.

Turns out Koumei is a lot easier to say during the night than Morofushi. Good thing no one cares.

At least he didn't have to dance with him.


End file.
